On my Own
by you are my love
Summary: Ahsoka have chose to leave the Jedi order and Anakin runs after her. Just a short and cute story of I would like to happen when Ahsoka leaves the order. Enjoy anyone and I really hope that all of you will like this one shot. I'm also sorry for have been updating my others story but I am lose for idaes and in this year, I don't think that I will have time for my stories.
1. Chapter 1

Hey anyone. This is going to be a little and cute story about Anakin and Ahsoka. I don't owe the song or Star wars Clone wars. Enjoy :)

 _ **Mask your faults as a trial  
No truth when there's only denial  
Ignore my pleas of innocence  
What knowledge? There's just ignorance**_

Anakin stared at Ahsoka who was looked at his palm.

"They're asking you back, Ahsoka. I'm asking you back." Anakin smiled at his padawan. Ahsoka looked up at Anakin before shaking her head and said. "I'm sorry, Master, but I'm not coming back." She took Anakin's palm with her own hands and closed his palm with closed eyes before opening her eyes and looked at the man, she once called master. Ahsoka turned around and walked out of the room. As the doors closed behind her, Anakin gritted his teeth before he ran after Ahsoka. He soon caught up to her, yelling "Ahsoka, wait! Ahsoka, I need to talk to you." Ahsoka stopped walked and turned around, staring at the ground before looking up at Anakin.

 _ **I'm choosing to face the unknown  
And leave behind what I once called my home  
I have to believe I can do this alone  
And learn to survive on my own.**_

"Why are you doing this?" Anakin asked her.

"The Council didn't trust me, so how can I trust myself?" Ahsoka asked him and herself. Anakin stared at her before answering her.

"What about me? I believed in you. I stood by you." Ahsoka smiled sadly as she lifted her palm up and laid her hand on Anakin's cheek while she stared in his eyes.  
"I know you believe in me, Anakin, and I'm grateful for that. But this isn't about you. I can't stay here any longer, not now." Ahsoka told him before she sighed as Anakin laid his hand over her own.  
"The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just throw it away like this. Ahsoka, you are making a mistake." Anakin said with closed eyes while Ahsoka moved her hand to his chest where his heart are.

 _ **How can I trust you again,  
When you doubted me up to the end?  
Eager to point out my flaws,  
But your pride will come first before the fall.**_

"Maybe, but I have to sort this out on my own, without the Council and without you." Anakin pulled Ahsoka's hand away from his chest while he turned his head away from her, just a bit as he stared at the ground.  
"I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the Order." Ahsoka smiled at Anakin before laying her hand on his chest again, making him look at her. She slowly leaned closer to his face and gave him a small peck on his lips but she didn't got a chance to pulled away before Anakin's arms moved around her waist, holding her in place as he kissed her back with closed eyes. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she started to blush, while a single tear ran down from her eye before Ahsoka closed her eyes. Her hands moved to his neck, Anakin pulled away and stared at Ahsoka. His hand moved to her cheek, wiping away her tear away right before Ahsoka's own hand laid over Anakin's. They looked into eachother's eyes, before Ahsoka took a few steps back.  
"I know." Ahsoka said before she turned around and started to walk away from Anakin who stared after her till he couldn't see her anymore. _****_

_**I'm choosing to face the unknown  
And leave behind what I once called my home  
I have to believe I can do this alone  
And learn to survive on my own.**_


	2. BREAK

Hello Anyone

I am taking a break with my stories, I don't know how long the break will be but since I need to figure out what I want to do with my life. It might took morths or even longer.

But I will return someday but as things are right now, it will take time. And for that I am sorry to those who read my stories.

But I also have good news, right now I am working on a supernatural story. And I am greatful for the reviews, they mean alot to me.

One last thing; I will see you all later, bye for now.


	3. Help with book

**Hey guys, I'm trying to write a book but am not sure if it can work so I wanted to hear what yoou guys think about it, and if you have any ideas, please contact me. You can read it on my devianart page, I hope that you will like it and please R &R. **

**The link: journal/The-lost-world-ch-1-673240294**


End file.
